Dee Dee's dating
by Kirra kills
Summary: and what that means for their surly self proclaimed protector, Bonk. this will be my final submission to Fanfiction net until further notice.


It was getting more and more common for two of the Jokerz leaders to be hanging around the Dee Dee's gang's hideout. And it wasn't for plotting, either. Though Bonk sort of wished J-Man would drop dead and die, and that Terminal would slip back into whatever grave or psych ward he'd crawled out of. But, Bonk's two favorite girls were happy, and he was happy they were. Unlike what Ghoul teased about (which he paid the grey-skinned goth back for in full. He had been the one to show Mr. Money there how to live on the streets after all. Blackmail and school-yard bullying were his two favorite things in the world) he didn't see the Deeds as anything romantic. They were like little sisters. Crazy, feministic gold-metal winning gymnast sisters, but sisters all the same.

He was also the only one besides their boyfriends (and Ghoul but that was only because he'd told him how to tell them apart) who knew Delia from Deidre. He was also the only one who actually had the balls to call them by their real names in public. Not on a heist of course, he wasn't _that_ stupid.

Bonk couldn't blame Delia for dating J-Man. Before Terminal had come onto the picture like a black, undead whirlwind everyone had assumed was related to Ghoul at first(Terminal had shot people who asked that, and Ghoul had hacked them, it had been a reign of terror for a month before the Jokerz had gotten the hint. It had halved their numbers, and Bonk still found the whole situation hilarious), J-Man had been absolute top dog, because he looked like Joker and acted like a solo career Harley. What with being Joker's granddaughter, a status she flaunted far more than her sister, she'd been drawn to the mask-wearing idiot, and Bonk had decided for his personal safety not to comment. However, he had taken to locking his doors and padding his sleeping area with soundproofing, because no matter how far away he was, it seemed he could hear them going at it all night long.

Though much as he hated J-Man, Bonk felt extremely sorry for the twip. Those long sleeves and make-up hid it well, but not perfectly. The bruises, the limping and winces…Delia was becoming her grandfather, and J-Man Harley Quinn. The most Bonk did was pick J-Man up like so much sacking (since when had he gotten so thin? He was really going to have to talk to the kid to get him to eat more; he didn't like him, but he didn't want him dead of starvation) and "escort" him out of their hide-out.

Terminal was a different matter entirely. He was quiet, threatening, and imposing. When he spoke, you listened. Bonk was scared shitless of him, but he had a feeling that he really wasn't as bitter or evil as he seemed. At least, not when he was in close proximity to Deidre, and that was how Bonk preferred him. As much as he hated to admit it, it was a paradoxical situation of Bonk wanting the dangerous murderer as far away from the little innocent twin as possible, while at the same time having that sinking feeling that Terminal was only (slightly) harmless when around the little Dee Dee twin. Paradoxical and annoying.

However, they were the very innocent ones, and while Bonk had been suspicious, Terminal didn't seem to know or care about Deidre's pedigree, and he wasn't seeking to get into her bed. Their relationship was standing close together talking quietly to each other, or Terminal tasting Deidre's cooking as he sat on the counter (something that used to be the sole privilege of Bonk, but after a little bit, he found he didn't mind so much. And it wasn't because Terminal had nearly cut off his hand with a butcher knife, either), or walking from heists or meetings or just down a hall with hands linked and Deidre's head against Terminal's arm. And around her, Bonk could swear he saw those flinty eyes soften, that painted mouth curve into a tender smile. It always disappeared when Bonk made himself known, but it was just indicators there was more to the second in command Joker leader than at first met the eye.

Of the two relationships, Bonk liked Terminal and Deidre. He hated to admit it, but Deidre had finally found someone to love and protect her like she deserved, and he was relieved when Deidre's bruises and cuts faded away. Though J-Man just got worse. Bonk was still debating "asking" Delia to lay off the kid, but wondered if it was even worth it. She'd just find someone else to push down the stairs, and it probably wouldn't be someone he could help out. Maybe Terminal was harsh as all fuck to his own group, he wasn't at all to his girlfriend. And his little female Joker Tayko at first complained, in sign language as she couldn't speak, but that was one more couple Bonk liked and protected. Woof had been _so_ much less wild-animal like with Tayko dating him. Then again, the girl wanted to be a vet.

All in all, the silent, surly, bad-tempered and foul-mouthed Joker didn't mind being alone. He was too busy keeping track of his gang, and now J-Man's and Terminal's to boot, to even think about dating. Still, Jack of the Royal Flush Gang _had _given him that calling card…maybe he'd take him up on his offer after they'd determined whether or not the nut claiming to be the original Joker was the real deal. Maybe.


End file.
